


Stars & Waves

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic timeline, "waves" timeline, Canon Gay Relationship, Comic AU, Cute, F/F, Gay, Home, L.A, Love, Married Life, Party, Smut, Smuty, Summer, Sunny - Freeform, comic timeline, cuddeling, just what they desreve, lovley, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: "Viva la Vie Bohemme and now to Pee" is the last thing I hear from my girl as I watch her walking to the Girls toilettes.just cute things and sweetness in my version from the new comic issue.(mabye spoilers from the comic but nothing imporant)(both are 21, Chloes POV)





	Stars & Waves

**End of July 2016**

Chloes POV:

"Viva la Vie Bohemme and now to Pee" is the last thing I hear from my girl as I watch her walking to the Girls toilettes, I walk downstairs and see how Rachels Influencer Friend Callie come towards and smile "Hey" I say "Hey, youre and Rachel on youre way out?" she ask me and I say "yeah, it was really a great Party but its getting late" she looks at me and noods at the same time Rachel is comming over to us, she put her hands arround my waist and we start to hug "youre two are really to cute, thank yout that **amber.light** and her wife came to my party, it was an honour". I look over Rachel she smiles and say "No we thank you Callie, bye" "Bye" I say and Rachel look over me with a grin "what?" I ask her and she kiss me deep, she grap my hand and together we walking hand in hand outside.

"Thank you that you come with me babe" my blonde angel in her hot red dress say to me as we walking down the streets "No problem" I say and we walked our way to our arpartment. Arrived we take off our shoes and I go to our bedroom, I take down my Black jacket, the white bandana bra and my grey jeans and hop in a comfortbale grey shirt with my black panty "can you please help me with the zipper, Chlo?" Rachel say as she come back from her put down her party make up "sure" I say and she stand now with her back to me and I open the zipper, see how the dress is falling from her perfect body, now she just stand in her red underwear panty in front of me and open her Ponytail "you like what you see?" she ask flirty and I grap her and kiss her, we smile at each other and I say "always" Rachel fuzzy trough my blue hair smiles and go to our wardrobe and put on a black shirt. After we done our theet brushing, we lying in the bed and Rachel show me some of the pics from the party, its getting late and I start to yawn "Oh is my hella superstar tired?" my blonde wife ask me and I lying down, Rachel put her Phone away and also lying next to me, stroke with her hand over my face and say "I love you so much Chloe" I smile and press her to me and we kiss, I feel how Rachel smiles and just cuddle more to me.

The next day I open my eyes, I smell the sea l.a air and feel the sun shining on my body, I turn me arround and see Rachel sleeping and one leg from her is hanging outside the bed, oh have I mentioned we are both naked and had some fun last night. I give her a quick kiss and want to stay up but she grap my hand and mumble "no my chlo chloe stay" in a very sleepy voice, I smile and stroke over her and lying me back to her. After we had some cuddeling we both stand up and going in our bathroom, I go showering and Rachel brush her theets, then we turn the positions, I walk back and dresse me for the day. I wear a black bandana bra, the grey jeans from last night and a white tanktop, I feel a hand on my back and Rachel come back from the bathroom "I have I said goodmorning to you?" and she kiss me lovley, Rachel also dresses her up in a pink shirt and a grey hot pants. While Rachel put her make up on I sit in front of my Computer and check the Internet, some time has passed and Rachel is finished "Okay, now breakfast?!" she say to me and I nood "to Kellys?" I ask and she nood, we grap our things and heading out of our arpartment.

I smell the l.a air and the warm sun on my skin, I take my wifes hand and together we making our way, arrived at the Kellys breakfast store we sit down and start to look trough the menu "I know exectly what you gonna eat today, bae" Rachel say to me "Oh yeah" I say back and she smiles. As the waiter comes we make our order and talk a bit about yesterday, the party and other stuff, after we are done with eating, we pay and walking outside, we cross the beach and Rachel walks towards it, we sit down at the stone wall. Rachel rest her head on my shoulder and I kiss her hair, it smells frish washed "Thank you Chloe, for everything" she say loveing and I put my arms arround her "I thank you for everything Rach", she looks up and smiles and we kiss, countune our view to the l.a beach.


End file.
